Amer- Hellsing's Favorite Pastime
by writersaddiction
Summary: A successful mission ends with a strange game between our two favorite vampires. Another short one-shot to enjoy.


The head flew up high, barely grazing the view of the gorgeous moon above before making an arched descent to the ground. It never grazed the grass before it was kicked with such a force it was almost crushed. Flying across another large distance, it finally met an untimely fate as it shattered under the power of a thick branch being used as a bat. The resulting remenants were scattered along the field.

Laughter came, as did another head. It met the same fate as the previous, resulting in another almost booming laugh. Its echo was a short scoff from the other side of the field, where a head was tossed around in preparation for another throw.

"What are you waiting for, Police Girl? Some of us don't exactly have all night," called Alucard, who readied his makeshift bat to hit one of the so called balls out of the park.

Seras let the head fall, gently placing a boot on it and wondering where she would try to aim this time. Through the trees? Towards the moon? Near his feet? No, that smug smirk would do. Stepping back, her eyes narrowed. Yes, that would wipe off that annoying look faster than he could react.

Hearing every part of her simple plan, the No Life King dug the branch into the dirt. With a yawn, he rested his weight against it and feigned boredom. "Police Girl," He yelled out again, "I can't wait another century for you to finally let me have it." The immediate spark of irritation in her eyes was just what he desired. All he needed now was one more crack and his own trick could go through.

"Oh, I'll let you have it." She growled, finally deciding it was time. With the little boost of frustration she launched her foot foreward, only to regret doing so. As her boot connected with the skull, it shattered under the force. She yelped as some of the blood left inside the brain squirted out of the break, the rest of it flying off to meet a mischievous vampire king.

He moved his head, avoiding the remains as they went over his neck. Apparently he underestimated his fledgling's strength. Watching his disgusted servant grumble about it being his fault, he noticed the sticky blood disappear into her leg. Perhaps he did underestimate her potential these days, yes. Had it not been for Frenchman's sacrifice, she would have never learned to do such a trick, much less thought about it. She would probably be able to stand around a bit in the sun if she tried.

"What about you, Master?" Her voice caught him off guard, and suddenly he was pulled out of his musing by a dismembered arm to the face. She was soon laughing at his own agitation and in front of him, waving her new weapon with a sly grin. "You're thinking too much," she sang, bumping the bloody limb on his forehead again.

"You want to hit this time?" He guessed, a little surprised if that was the case. The whole point of him being batter was so he could enjoy the splattered remains breaking due to his power. That's why he hadn't removed the blood from his person in the first place.

Seras shook her head, mentally rolling her eyes at the shock twitching in his expression. There weren't even anymore heads in the first place. They'd broke them all. "I was referring to what you were thinking about. You mentioned that you wanted to go anyway." She saw his eyebrow rise. "The sun?"

So she could hear his thoughts as well?

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Clear as day."

"Then why didn't you avoid breaking the last head?" He questioned out loud this time, dropping the branch as they stood away from their carnage.

With a shrug, she replied, "You said it yourself, or thought it anyway. I didn't expect to break the damn skull. Almost slipped though." Her extra snippet amused him, but she ignored his victorious grin enough to continue, "Are we going to leave or are you going to wait another century until you finally decide to move?"

It took him a quick second to realize she had twisted his previous words, but by then she was already sprinting off into the forest. He heard her cackles as they almost disappeared into the distance. "Little cheater," Alucard hissed before going off after Seras.


End file.
